A Shot in the Dark
by LadyAkuma20
Summary: When the daughter of Sabretooth is found in the Canadian Wilderness by Wolverine and brought to the Xavier Institute, who does she have to turn to? And does a certain blue-furred, pointy tailed mutant have anything better to do than to keep an eye on the new house guest? **Rated M for future Chapters**
1. Prelogue

There are a few things you need to know about me before we go any farther.

First: My father is a supervillain.

Second: I have the patience of a housefly.

Third: Did I mention the supervillain who sired me is Sabretooth?

So, you can understand ever so slightly why my views on other mutants, particularly those who live in the very jaded house of Charles Xavier, have been semi-negative until this point. My father came and went in my life, and my days were spent with my mother, Catherine, who had fallen for this large, off-putting man who seemed to be more animal than human.

We had a meager, but good life in a small cabin in Canada, surrounded by the trees and wildlife. I spent my childhood hunting and climbing trees. At a young age, my initial mutant abilities kicked in, and hunting became so much easier. My initial abilities were simply tracking and healing… advanced senses and a healing factor to be exact. That said, when my last power finally activated… telepathy, from my mother… it was a different story.

While out hunting, I was captured by Weapon X. Their cloning processes were not going according to plan, so, I was the guinea pig. As soon as reached an adult frame, my bones were laced with adamantium. I was told that my father had been in Weapon X as well, that I should be proud. I was more angry than proud. The facility I was in looked like it had been trashed once before. At the first chance, I struck, and with new 'weapons' that had fused to the claw-like nails on my fingers, I escaped.

I was found, barely clothed, drenched, frozen in the Canadian snow, by a man who my father called 'enemy'. A man known as Wolverine. He took me to Xavier Institute… and my story begins anew.


	2. Chapter 1

She felt the warmth in the room and smelled the wood burning from a fire place before her eyes even opened. It was almost like home, as if she was waking from a hunting trip and was just really tired. She could almost hear her mother calling her…

Maybe it had all been a nightmare?

She inhaled, and an unfamiliar male scent hit her nose. Her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up, and growled lightly, pushing away at the hands that were now trying to force her back onto the bed. She scratched at an arm, and felt the flesh rip under her clawed nails. The arm she had scratched simply pinned her back to the bed, and she struggled, glaring up at the scruffy, short man above her.

"You might want to calm yourself, darlin'." He growled, as she bared her teeth at him.

"Logan, please… forcing her to stay on that bed will not help you in any way." A gentler voice said. Her head whipped to the side to see a bald man in a wheelchair giving her a sympathetic glance.

"I want to know why she smells like Creed, Prof." he growled, and she glared.

"Have you considered taking her to Hank, Logan? Perhaps he can help with some testing…"

"No. I ain't taking her to be a guinea pig. I've been in her shoes, prof, even I'm not that cruel." He said, and she sucked in air, her struggling quieting somewhat. He glanced down at the semi-relaxed girl who was still glaring daggers at him.

"You wanna try again now, kid?" he asked, and she snarled.

"I'm not a kid… and what do you want Creed for anyhow?" she sniffed at him, her face a mask of annoyance.

"Because if the bastard is up to something, bub, I wanna know now. So, tell me, where is Cre-"

"I have no damn idea where my father is, jerk." She said, shoving his semi-stunned hands off of her. He simply looked at her, and glared.

"Creed has no kids…"

"He had at least one. I've been in Canada, living with… my mother… I need to find my mother! Let me go! I have to make sure she's alright!" she flung herself from the bed and ran for the door, flinging it open and barreling into the person who was coming in to check on Logan's house guest.

"Ach! Fraulein, calm yourself-" he said, as she simply ignored him and ran down the hall way, leaping down over the railing and landing in a crouch. She ran out the door, pushing past two women, one with white hair and another with hair reminiscent of a skunk. After a few steps, she stoped, gaping.

Where WAS she? It wasn't home, that's for sure, and it was nowhere NEAR home…

Whipping her head around as the three men she had left came into view out the front door, she yelled at them. "WHERE AM I?"

"Please, be calm. You are at our home, the Xavier Mansion, in New York." The bald one stated, making her scoff.

"My father told me all about this place, and about you. You're raising up a group of blood traitors! Mutants who hunt and hurt other mutants!" she said fiercely, as Logan growled and stepped forward.

"Watch yer mouth, missy! I coulda left you in that snow to die, but I didn't!" Logan said, and she grinned.

"I'd have been fine. I heal fast."

From behind them, the white haired woman looked to her. "Maybe Hank would be better equipped to handle this… perhaps he can sedate her… get some answers in his lab…"

Her eyes, before angry and fighting, went wide with fear. She backed up, her body and scent going defensive. Logan, noting the shift, relaxed his tone, after shooting a look to the women in the home.

"No one's takin' you there, kid. Calm down."

"You stay back!" she said, turning and bolting for the trees.

"ELF, NO!"

In front of her, was a puff of sulfur, and the blue man appeared in front of her. She went to shove him away, but he managed to grab her arms and pin her against him.

"LET ME GO! NO! I'LL CUT YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she struggled and screamed, and against her will, her telekinesis shot him off her and into a tree. He fell unconscious, and her eyes, like a spooked deer, glanced at the other two before bolting to the woods.

Logan ran to Kurt to check him, finding him simply stunned. As Ororo and Rogue went to chase her, he stopped them. "No, leave her be! She ain't gone far. I'll keep a nose out, but give the kid space." He said, as Kurt came to. "If you corner her now, she's likely to rage out on ya. Not a good idea." He said.

From up a tree, she simply stared at the group in the clearing, and she sat shaking.


	3. Chapter 2

-2 Days Later-

She sniffed the air, glaring at the figure walking towards the trees. The slender figure slid another tray of food her way, and picked up the empty one she had thrown into the field. He then walked back to the forest trees, and looked up, trying to find her. His eyes almost looked sad…

"Fraulein, we were able to contact your father… He says you went missing almost 15 years ago. Going by the year he gave us for your birth, you're about 24."

She snarled and dropped from the middle of the tree in front of him, startling him slightly. "My father wouldn't speak to you people." She said, as he shook his head.

"Times change, we've worked with him on many occasions in the last few years. Also… he gave us news on your mother." He said, growing quiet.

"Where's my mother." She growled, her fists balling up.

"The day you were taken, it seems she was killed by the Weapon X foot soldiers who captured you." He watched the girl crumple to the ground, crushed by the emotional blow.

"But…I don't understand…"

"Those people are evil. They do not care if they need to kill, they do so anyways." He knelt down to her, as she balled her fists into the grass. "You have a home here… your father thinks it would be best for you to stay here and focus your telekinetic abilities with Professor Xavier. Control your temper, hone your skills. He said he will see you soon, but he cannot have you with him, the mission he is on is very dangerous." He said, as she looked up at him, confused.

"You had a conversation with him?"

"Ja. Logan doesn't know, I don't think he'd be too thrilled with us talking to his enemy, but he's agreed to not bother you if that is not what you want."

She shook her head. "No, if my father says to trust you…"

"He never said that. He said something along the lines of you being too stubborn to tell you what to do in that regard." Kurt gave her a toothy grin, as she smirked back.

"Well, he's right. Either way… if he thinks I should be here… then I'll be here." She said, as he helped her to her feet.

"He wouldn't tell us your name, Fraulein." Kurt said, gently pressing the girl for her name. "Would you care to tell us, or do you want to be known as Fraulein for the rest of your days?" he grinned.

"Selene." She smiled. "Selene Creed."

* * *

><p>-2 weeks later-<p>

'How did I end up in this mess…' she thought, rolling and sitting up on the bed, the early morning just beginning to rise. She sighed, getting up and pulling a tank top on over her bra, and a pair of sweats over her panties. She pulled the top of her hair up, leaving the bottom loose, and cracked her neck as she stretched.

It was a nice time for a work out, to be honest. And she had wanted to try out those moves she had seen on that movie she had watched last night, the one about the girl who opened the hip hop school.

Most everyone else was sleeping, and so far, no one had come to the danger room before dawn. So, shoeless, carrying a phone and cord that she had been given a few days after arriving here, she headed down to get some cardio.

That said, a certain blue-furred mutant and his surly, short friend were actually in the kitchen, coming home after a mission.

"She fittin' in alright, Elf?"

"Ja, she seems to be. She has a lot to catch up on… from what the Professor can tell, over half the time she was in Weapon X custody, she was sedated." Kurt said, taking a swig of the fresh coffee. Logan nodded.

"Is the Prof gonna dig in her head anymore?" he asked, gulping some of his coffee.

Kurt gave him a look. "I have no idea. They prefer to think of it as 'therapy sessions', though."

A light on the main console lit up, and Kurt looked at it as Logan checked it.

"Huh. Someone's in the danger room. You wanna check and make sure it's not a couple of idiot kids with hormonal issues, or you want me to do it?"

"Nein, Logan, I'll do it, last time you did it we had teens who were scared of even messing with themselves for weeks because of the stuff you said." Kurt chuckled, as he headed down towards the Danger Room. As he neared that part of the mansion, 2 floors under the main floors, the sounds of Kelly Osbourne reached his ears.

Now, that would be strange to be knocking boots to.

Curious, Kurt entered the control room part of the danger room climbing the stairs to the viewing room, and was greeted to the mansion's newest houseguest using moves that would make Kitty jealous. He leaned back and watched from the upper panel.

She twisted and bent with the music, and he appraised her movements with critical, yet fair eyes. The music shifted, and went to Eddie Money's Take Me Home Tonight. Like liquid her movements shifted along to the music. He grinned, before teleporting into the room above her.

She stopped, and sniffed the air at the first scent of sulfur. Looking up, she saw the imp hanging from a bar from the ceiling. She crossed her arms, shooting him a look. "What are you doing up?" she asked, as he shrugged.

"Logan and I got home an hour ago. You set off the alerts when you went into the Danger Room in the off-hours. Generally, if you prefer to use the room this early, you need to tell someone. Usually, it's kids looking to hook up in here at this time of the morning." He let go and landed next to her, noting how she didn't tense up as she had been doing until a few days ago.

He offered her his hand. "How do you do with dancing with a partner?" he asked.

She shook her head, but took the offered hand. "Never tried. I haven't exactly had a lot of friends in my life."

He chuckled and pulled her to him, and led her lightly in a waltz. "Well you could have fooled me. You dance wonderfully for someone who has never danced with a guy."

As they danced, the music changed again, this time, to Everytime we Touch by Cascada. He arched his eye at her, and she shrugged.

"I like lots of music. It has a nice dance beat. Sue me."

He laughed and began to teach her a few moves of his own. "I would have never pegged you as a music lover." He said, and she smiled.

"I like being able to lose myself in the beat." Simple answer, and yet, full of intrigue. Kurt nodded.

"Ja, as do I."

She ended up with her back pressed to his chest, as they moved to the tune. As the song ended, she turned and backed up.

"Well, I appreciate the dance, Kurt." She said, smiling. As she headed for the door to the danger room, she grabbed her phone from the inside console, and pulled the cord from the console. She wrapped her cord around the phone, and stopped at the doorway.

"I come down here every morning, if you're interested. I enjoyed dancing with you." She said, before walking off.

Kurt simply smirked, then began to head back to the kitchen. Now the question was… what to tell Logan.


End file.
